


Classique

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crime Scenes, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Felony, First Christmas, Gift Exchange, Investigations, Johnlock Gift Exchange, M/M, Music, Music Creation, Musical Instruments, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock's Violin, Violinist Sherlock, Violins
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock cherche un cadeau à donner à John, pour une fête bêtement commercial et inutile selon lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Classique

Cadeau. Noël. Pour John. Mais quoi ? Ridicule ! S'offrir idiotement des cadeaux avec une madame Hudson se croyant avoir droit de pouvoir avec eux !  
  
Sherlock avait une idée, mais ça restait répétitif. Mais il l'avait tout de même fait, composé un morceau de violon pour lui. Pour l'homme qu'il aimait. Comme un renouveau.  
  
\- Vraiment magnifique, Sherlock !! Heureusement que tu as commencé...  
  
John sortit son téléphone, le regard amusé par sa réaction.  
  
\- Ton cadeau, triple homicide.  
  
Sherlock sourit. Si les enquêtes n'étaient pas primordiales, il aurait immédiatement sauté sur John !  
Oui... L'habituel était parfait pour eux.


End file.
